militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
AgustaWestland AW189
The AgustaWestland AW189 is a twin-engined, medium-lift helicopter manufactured by Leonardo (formerly AgustaWestland, merged into Leonardo-Finmeccanica since 2016). It is derived from the AW149, and shares similarities with the AW139 and AW169. Development On 20 June 2011, development of the 8-tonne twin-engine AW189 was formally announced by AgustaWestland at the Paris International Air Show; at the time, the company planned to have the new rotorcraft certified by 2013 and in service in 2014. The AW189 is a civil-orientated version of the military AW149, which in turn is an enlarged development of the popular AW139; in 2011, AgustaWestland CEO Bruno Spagnolini stated that: "The AW139 and the AW189 are two very different aircraft but they both share the same general concept in architecture". AgustaWestland stated its aims to sell the AW189 for offshore helicopter support, search and rescue (SAR), and passenger transport roles. mirror On 21 December 2011, the first AW189 conducted its maiden flight from AgustaWestland's facility in Cascina Costa, Italy."AgustaWestland’s New Generation AW189 Helicopter Completes Its Maiden Flight" . AgustaWestland, 22 December 2011.Sarsfield, Kate. "AgustaWestland's AW189 takes to the skies". Flight International, 22 December 2011. During the flight test program, a total of six AW189s were used, these being four prototypes and a pair of pre-production aircraft."New Generation AW189 helicopter enters full-scale production." AgustaWestland, 18 June 2013. The pre-production aircraft were used to develop mission kits and configurations for offshore and SAR roles, enabling these to be immediately certified and available for customer selection. In August 2013, the fifth prototype was dispatched to the UK, so that AgustaWestland's UK branch could begin work on certifying the type for SAR operations."AW139 SAR Certification Process." Helicopter International, 2013. p. 43. In June 2013, AgustaWestland announced that the AW189 had entered full-scale production. In October 2013, the first production model performed its first flight; at the same time, work was proceeding on setting up a second production line for the type at AgustaWestland's center in Yeovil, United Kingdom."First production AW189 performs its maiden flight." AirFramer 10 October 2013. Retrieved: 11 October 2013. In February 2014, the AW189 received type certification from the European Aviation Safety Agency (EASA);"EASA Type-certificate data sheet No. EASA.R.510 for AW189" European Aviation Safety Agency, 23 January 2015. Retrieved: 12 March 2015. the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) issued its certification for the type in March 2015. In August 2015, civil certification for the AW189 was issued by the Interstate Aviation Committee (IAC)."AW189 helicopter obtains Russian civil certification." Vertical Magazine, 26 August 2015. In June 2015, it was reported that slow development of the ice-protection systems that is to be offered upon the AW189 had delayed the introduction of Bristow Helicopters UK-based SAR operations using the type, at the time being in a state of "operational evaluation".Perry, Dominic "Bristow still waiting on AW189 SAR introduction." Flight International, 16 September 2015.Perry, Dominic. "Bristow says no date yet for AW189 SAR service entry." Flight International, 22 June 2015. In September 2015, AgustaWestland announced that EASA certification of the AW189's limited ice protection system had been granted, and stated that the rotorcraft is the first in its category to receive such certification."AW189 Limited Ice Protection System receives EASA certification." Vertical Magazine, 28 September 2015. In Autumn 2015, AgustaWestland conducted icing trials in Alaska to provide flight within full icing conditions certification as part of efforts to qualify the type for the SAR role; validation of the full-ice protection system is scheduled for mid-2016."Full Ice Gear Coming Soon on AW189." AIN Online, 17 October 2015. In October 2017 Leonardo announced that a new version of the helicopter is under development: named AW189K, it will be powered by two 2'500 hp Safran Aneto-1K turboshafts produced by Safran Helicopter Engines. EASA certification for the AW189K was then expected in late 2018. By October 2018, the AW189K prototype had accumulated 105h across 90 flights, on track for a late 2019 certification. Hot and high operations should benefit from the additional 500shp (370 kW) per engine. The Aneto specific fuel consumption should be 10% higher than the replaced CT7s. Design The AW189 is a medium-sized twin-engined helicopter with a five-bladed fully articulated main rotor, a four-bladed tail rotor and a retractable tricycle landing gear. It is powered by two General Electric CT7-2E1 turboshaft engines. AgustaWestland refer to the AW189 as being a "super-medium class" helicopter, emphasizing its suitability for long-range operations. During development, the AW189 was designed to comply with the latest international regulatory safety requirements EASA/FAA Part 29, JAR OPS 3/EU-OPS."AW189: Offshore." AgustaWestland, Retrieved: 22 December 2015. Of particular importance to the type's use for offshore operations, such as search and rescue and services to the oil & gas industries, the main gearbox has been designed to provide for a 50-minute run-dry capacity, in excess of requirements and a unique feature to the AW189. Aspects of the AW189 are deliberately similar to the AW139 and AW169; these rotorcraft share similar flight performance characteristics, safety features, and design philosophies. Areas of the aircraft's operation, such as maintenance and the layout of the cockpit, also continue this concept, which reportedly makes operations more cost effective. The cockpit features high levels of external visibility and advanced situational awareness technologies, and is designed to reduce crew workload and enhance safety. Avionics on the AW189 are fully integrated and include four color LCD panels, a 4-axis dual-duplex digital automatic flight control system, autopilot, search/weather radar, cockpit voice recorder, flight data recorder, night vision goggle-compatibility, health and usage monitoring system, moving map system, SATCOM, synthetic vision system, emergency locator system, helicopter terrain avoidance system (HTAWS), traffic collision avoidance system II (TCAS II), direction finder, forward looking infrared (FLIR) camera, and VHF/ radio. The avionics were designed to use an open architecture, making customer-specified upgrades and additions easier and enabling additional options. Dependent on the configuration, the AW189's cabin can accommodate up to 19 passengers and two crew members on crashworthy seats. According to AgustaWestland, the AW189 possesses the largest cabin in its class, which is accessed via large sliding doors on either side of the fuselage; a separate externally accessed baggage compartment is also present. The interior is customised to the mission role being undertaken, these include a self-contained emergency medical service (EMS) layout, passenger configurations (with in-flight entertainment systems offered), mission consoles for SAR and law enforcement operations, and an optional dividing wall between the cockpit and main cabin may also be installed. Under certain conditions and limitations, the rotorcraft can be flown by a single pilot. Various pieces of optional equipment can be installed upon the AW189, including fast roping kits, external electric hoist, cargo hook, air conditioning, auxiliary fuel tanks, mission console, emergency flotation system (certified up to Sea State 6), external life rafts, emergency lighting, external search light, main cabin bubble windows, wire strike protection system, de-icing systems providing multiple levels of protection. Operational history In July 2013, AgustaWestland reported that they had received over 80 orders and options placed for the AW189. By March 2015, there were roughly 150 orders for the AW189. On 7 January 2015, AgustaWestland announced that it had concluded a deal to supply 160 AW189s to the Russian oil company Rosneft by 2025. These helicopters will be produced by HeliVert, a joint venture between Finmeccanica-AgustaWestland and Russian Helicopters (a subsidiary of the corporation Rostec)."AgustaWestland to Supply AW189 Civil Helicopters to Rosneft " . AugustaWestland, 7 January 2015."RN-Aircraft orders AW189 helicopters." Shephard Media, 21 July 2015. Under the terms of the agreement made in 2015, HeliVert shall be responsible for final assembly of AW189s destined for the Russian and Commonwealth of Independent States (CIS) nations at its Tomilino plant near Moscow, the firm shall also receive an exclusive licence to market and manufacture the AW189 throughout the Russian and CIS market."Rosneft, Rostec and Finmeccanica Agreed on Production of AW189 Helicopters in Russia." Rosneft, 31 December 2014.Perry, Dominic. "AgustaWestland to assemble AW189s in Russia." Flight International, 5 January 2015. In August 2013, UK-based Bristow Helicopters began promoting the AW189 to their offshore clients; Bristow intends to replace their Eurocopter AS332 Super Puma fleet with the AW189.Osborne, Tony. "Bristow Markets AW189 To Oil And Gas Customers." Aviation Week, 6 August 2013. On 21 July 2014, Bristow, who served as the launch customer for the AW189, performed their first commercial flight of the type.Osborne, Tony. "Bristow To Be Launch Customer Of AW189." Aviation Week, 28 March 2013.Perry, Dominic. "Bristow puts first AW189 into service." Flight International, 23 July 2014. Bristow is to procure 11 SAR-configured AW189s as part of an 11-year contract under which Bristow is to take over SAR operations in the United Kingdom from the Royal Navy and Royal Air Force.Perry, Dominic. "Certification nears for SAR-roled AW189." Flight International, 26 November 2014. On 19 January 2015, U.S. helicopter operator AAR Airlift and partner British International Helicopters (BIH) were granted a £180 million ($275 million) 10-year contract, beginning in April 2016, to support UK defence ministry operations in the Falkland Islands. Two AW189s will conduct SAR duties on behalf of British Forces garrisoned out of Mount Pleasant Airfield on the South Atlantic islands, replacing RAF Sea Kings that will be retired at the end of March 2016."AAR Airlift Wins Falklands Helicopter Deal." Aviation Week, 19 January 2015. In July 2014, Asia-Pacific launch customer Weststar Aviation received its first AW189 in a ceremony at the Farnborough Airshow in Hampshire, England.Sarsfield, Kate, "FARNBOROUGH: AgustaWestland delivers AW189 to Asia Pacific launch customer Weststar Aviation Services." Flight International, 16 July 2014. In November 2014, Middle Eastern launch customer Gulf Helicopters formally launched their first batch of AW189s into operational service."Gulf Helicopters Celebrates AW189 Entry into Service." Finmeccanica, 10 December 2014. In October 2014, Lease Corporation International (LCI) became the first aircraft lessor to take delivery of the AW189."LCI Helicopters is first lessor to take off with new AW189." Lease Corporation International, 14 October 2014. .]] Specifications (AW189) See also * AgustaWestland AW139 * AgustaWestland AW149 * AgustaWestland AW169 * Bell 525 * Eurocopter EC175 * Kamov Ka-60 * Sikorsky S-92 References Citations }} Bibliography * External links * AW189 Page on Leonardo-Finmeccanica * The AW189 – AgustaWestland’s New Family Member * Changing of the Guard AW189 Category:International helicopters Category:Twin-turbine helicopters Category:Aircraft first flown in 2011